Kaibutsu Sentai Kaijuranger
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: Some time after Xilians attack, Earth is finding it's peace once again. But, a new threat is on the horizon. A group of young heroes rise up to save the planet. They are the Kaibutsu Sentai. Chapter 3 is up finally. And boy is it long. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Tokyo, my home. With my power, I will protect it. But first, I need to get permission from its previous protector. He is my predecessor to the mantle of the red uniform. He has agreed to meet me in the heart of the city. But, for some reason, he asked me to come in my personal 'special ride'. My special ride is my mecha, my pride and joy. It is red and silver with a humanoid shape. I know it as Gojistriker. With Gojistriker, I march into the heart of the city. When I arrive, I see why my predecessor wanted me to come with my mecha. I see his mecha, Ace, and he himself, Red buster, standing in its outstretched hand. He points upwards with his left thumb. I take it to mean he wants me to get out of Gojistriker. I tell the computer to open the exit hatch and to be prepared the verbal commands I'm sure are to come. As I exit Gojistriker, Red buster points to my mecha and then does a few gestures to tell me to get into my mech's hand. I tell the computer to do what he wants. As I enter Gojistriker's hand, I see him gesture to come towards him, so I direct the computer to begin forward movement. At the same time, I see Ace begin walking forward as well. I see Red buster race his left fist until his arm is completely horizontal to his body. His mecha, Ace, does the same thing with the hand that's not holding him. I glance at my own hand before realizing what he wants to try. I nod and raise my own fist. I tell the computer to do the same as Ace. Eventually, we meet and it is the most amazing thing. I've heard and seen a few moments like this. The moment when a previous red warrior passes the torch to his successor. Those moments all hand their charm, but nothing compares to actually doing it yourself. It's just a simple fist bump, but it's a fist bump that tells me he's passing the baton to me. The fact that our mechs are fist bumping too doesn't hurt either. It's just plain amazing. I know what he's entrusting me with. Not just the safety of Tokyo or Japan, but the entire world. All of planet Earth is now mine to protect. It's up to me and my team.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Shou-san, it's time to get up." Said a computerized voice.

"Ah, crap! C.A.L., why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream." Said a teenaged Japanese boy.

"I am sorry, Shou-san. But, this is your scheduled time to get up."

"I hate you, C.A.L. You know that, right?"

"Yes, you remind me every morning. However, you never seem to have trouble with asking me for various things during the rest of the day."

"Let me rephrase then. I hate you, in the morning. Rest of the day, you and me, we're cool. God, I wish they would just let me sleep in. Don't they have enough data by now?"

"A specified limit to necessary data has not been set. So, apparently not. Speaking of data however, it is time for your morning cognitive check."

"Sure, why not do that for the millionth time?"

"I can tell you want to get this over with. So, let's begin. First of all, state your name."

"'Sigh' Shou Yamaguchi. Hey, you know what, C.A.L? Why don't you just ask me the rest of the questions at once? It would save time."

"Very well, if that's what you wish. Here goes then. What is your age, when were you born and….what kaiju's DNA do you have inside you?" The voice asked, showing the capacity of the A.I. behind it.

"In order, I'm seventeen; I was born on August nineteenth in 1995 and I have Godzilla's DNA fused with my cells."

"You said that last part fairly easily, Shou-san."

"Well, it's a fact and I have to live with it. Once I realized that, I came to terms with it."

"But, you know what's going on inside you."

"I know and it still worries me but, I've come to terms with it. It's sort of like grieving over a lost loved one. It will always hurt to think about the fact that they're gone, but you eventually come to terms with it. It doesn't stop the hurt, just makes it easier to deal with."

"That's very mature thinking, Shou-san."

"It is, isn't it? Alright, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then it's time to get ready for the day."

"Right then. I will enter privacy mode so you can change clothes."

"Thank you, C.A.L. Say, what's for breakfast today?"

"Today it's anything but a traditional Japanese breakfast. Today, the cafeteria is running a combo of having an American style breakfast that is also a meat lover's special."

"What's that mean?"

"It is served the way it would be in America and almost everything that will be on your breakfast plate is going to be a meat product. My records show that you can look forward to bacon, eggs and sausage with just enough bread to 'get in the way'. You also have your choice of drink. You can have tea, water or juice."

"I'd like juice. Apple preferably."

"I will see if that is available."

"Thank you, C.A.L. Alright, time to get ready. Oh, are the others up?"

"Yes. Both Mako-san and Ryusuke-san are up and are on their way to the cafeteria."

"Alright, tell them I'll be there shortly."

"Very well. Have a nice day, Shou-san. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will. Talk to you later, C.A.L."

The young man, named Shou, quickly changed into his clothes for the day and left his small apartment like room. He then walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He said hello to everyone that passed by. Some, however, were too busy to pay him any attention. But, he understood this. He did, after all, live on an active military base. Those people had more important things to do than say hello to him. Shrugging off the neglect as he usually did, he made his way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Shou-kun!" Shou heard a female voice call as he walked into the room. He saw his lifelong friends, Mako Sanada and Ryusuke Kirijo sitting at a nearby table. He waved to them and gestured over the food. They nodded and went quickly through the line. C.A.L had come through and had gotten a glass of apple juice to be at the ready for him. Shou thanked the cafeteria staff and then joined his friends.

"Well, good morning, bright eyes." Mako said, alluding to the tired look on Shou's face.

"Morning. So, what's on the agenda for today, guys?" Shou asked.

"Same as ever. We eat breakfast; then go in for several tests, and then 'school'." Ryusuke said.

"Oh joy. Monotony, there's nothing like it."

"Well, try to be understanding, Shou-kun. They want to be sure of where our mutations are at. Plus, we're too 'special' to go to school with normal kids." Mako said.

"Yeah, I know, Mako-chan. We can't be normal cause of the accident." Shou said.

"You guys ever wonder what our lives would be like if that had never happened?" Ryusuke asked.

"All the time." Shou said.

Shou and his friends lived in a military base just outside of the city of Tokyo. This base was specialized to deal with the giant creatures, the kaiju, that wandered the Earth. As such, they had samples from various monsters stored here for study. But, this proved to be a problem for the base however. One year ago, a terrorist cell attacked the base with all they had for the sole purpose of stealing the samples. Shou, Ryusuke, Mako and their two other lifelong friends, Ando Iori and Kurumu Takeba, happened to be visiting their parents; who worked at the base as scientists; at the time of the attack. They were severely injured by a few of the invaders. Fearing that their children could die, the parents used some of the very samples the terrorists were after as a potential remedy for the situation. Shou was injected with Godzilla's cells, Mako with Mothra's, Ryusuke with Rodan's, Ando with Anguiris' and Kurumu with Kumonga's. As the parents had hoped, the more advanced healing factors of the kaiju that were sealed inside the cells healed their children. But, they soon found out there were side effects. The kaiju cells were beginning to take over their children's bodies. The side effects first manifested when the five demonstrated abilities that were definitely beyond human. Shou showed that he had gained super human strength from Godzilla's cells; Ryusuke had speed that was nearly in scale with Rodan's; Mako had gained a mystical link to the Earth itself and great agility thanks to Mothra; Ando's skin had, in scale of course, become almost as tough as Anguiris' shell; and Kurumu was developing the ability to scale walls just like her giant spider counterpart, earning her the nickname of spider-girl. The teens thoroughly enjoyed having super powers but their parents feared that these mutations could lead to far worse situations. When their parents shared these fears with them, the teens imagined the very real possibility of them transforming into kaijin, or human sized monsters, and it scared them. So, their parents worked hard and put together a serum that would slow down the mutations. So far, it was keeping the kaiju cells in check but the teens were still too different now to live normal lives. So, they now lived on the base, where they could be closely watched.

"Well, we should probably hurry up and finish breakfast." Ryusuke said.

The other two agreed and they ate in near silence for a good ten minutes. They took their time to enjoy their unusual breakfast because they really weren't looking forward to the tests. But, they eventually ran out of food and had to leave for the lab. Along the way, Shou decided to talk to his friends about his dream.

"You guys want to hear something weird?" he asked.

"Why not?" Ryusuke asked.

"Well, this morning, before C.A.L. woke me up, I was having this really weird dream."

"Weird how?" Mako asked.

"Well, it was like I was actually living it. I could hear this internal monolog basically explaining everything."

"Okay, but what happened in the dream?" Ryusuke asked.

"Well, in the dream, I knew I was on my way to meet red buster, you know, from go-busters. Thing was, I was wearing this red outfit and piloting my own giant mecha."

"So, you were a red sentai in the dream?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, but, I wasn't wearing any kind of suit I'd seen before in the super sentai shows. And my mech definitely wasn't from any show. So, all of that was new. The only thing that remained as it is in the real world was red buster and ace."

"Ace was there too?" Ryusuke asked.

"Yeah, I came in my mech, which I knew as gojistriker according to that weird monolog, by red buster's request. When I arrived at the location red buster had told me to meet him at, he was there with ace. But, what really got me was what happened next."

"What happened?" Mako asked

"Well, you know those hand offs they do in between seasons?"

"Oh, where the red sentai of the show that's ending passes the torch to the red sentai of the show that's about to start?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, that. We did that, red buster and me. He had ace march towards me and gojistriker. So, I had striker move towards ace. Red buster raised up his fist, so I raised mine up too. And so did our mechs. When we eventually met, I was fist bumping red buster, and striker was bumping fists with ace. And that was our hand off as far as I could tell."

"Wow, you got to do a sentai torch pass, even if only in a dream. That's pretty cool, Shou-kun." Mako said.

"I'm glad it was just a dream." Ryusuke said.

'And why's that?" Shou asked.

"Cause I've seen you actually try to fight using your powers. You'd wreck more stuff than you'd save. If you were a real member of a sentai, it'd be a disaster."

"Like you're any better, Ryusuke-san?"

"Well, let's see. When going full out, I can run about as fast as a rocket propelled race car. That's about in-scale, as for right now anyway, with Rodan's speed. That allows me to cover a massive amount of ground and strike with powerful, momentum fueled attacks. I could clobber a bad guy before he could even have a chance to throw one punch. So, yeah, I think I'd make a great sentai member."

"Yeah, except that you have a hard time putting on the brakes when running at high speed, like you mentioned. So, you'd probably get one or two good attacks in before you'd go careening out of control. I, meanwhile, don't have those problems. I can throw super powered punches that can smash holes through walls, even steel ones, and level concrete. All I'd have to do is get close to the bad guy and with one solid sock to the jaw, unless he's some kind of super powered freak, it'd be over in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't have to worry about destroying anything as long as I stayed focused on the enemy."

"But you telegraph a lot of punches and if one goes wild, well, let's just say I'd hate to be an innocent by stander."

"But I'm working on fighting more efficiently so that that's not a problem. But, let's both face, the only person here who could use their powers as a sentai member and not really have the potential to wreck anything in the process, is Mako-chan here."

"Me?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I mean, with your super agility, you could 'dance' circles around a bad guy, confusing the heck out of him, then go for the throat." Shou said.

"And, you could use your connection to the Earth to 'talk' to the plants and get them to read enemy movements. You'd make a fine sentai member, Mako-chan." Ryusuke added.

"Well, thanks guys. But, I think we could all be a sentai together. Our individual powers could back each other up."

"We would make a power house team." Ryusuke said, clearly thinking about it.

"Who'd be what color if we were a sentai?" Shou asked.

"Well, according to your dream, Shou-kun, you would be red. And I agree with that. I mean, the red is the leader and you've demonstrated several times in the past that you've got good leadership skills. Like when we were little. You ran for student president and won by a land slide because you'd led so many school projects. You've always jumped into a leadership role when it's available without even being asked. Not because you want to be the center of attention, but because that's just what suits you. So, you'd be red." Mako said.

"What about me?" Ryusuke asked.

"Blue. Blue is often second in command and when working together with red, they're often a power house team without the others. And you and Shou-kun and that way too, Ryu-kun. When you stand together, you're unstoppable. So, you'd be blue. As for me, I'd go with yellow, just because I think it's a pretty color."

The boys repressed their desire to laugh at Mako's reasoning for her color choice. Finally, Shou spoke up.

"Well, what would we call ourselves if we were a sentai?"

Mako thought for a moment. When an idea dawned on her, her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I've got it!" She yelled.

"Lay it on us." Ryusuke said.

"Shou-kun would be KaijuRed, Ryu-kun would be KaijuBlue and I would be KaijuYellow. Together, we would be the Kaibutsu Sentai Kaijurangers!"

"Monster Squadron Kaijurangers…" Ryusuke said in English.

"I almost forgot you're bilingual, Ryu-kun." Mako said.

"It's because I don't speak English that much. But, forget about that. That name, in English of Japanese, it does have a certain ring to it. It kinda gives off this feeling of strength. Like a sentai name should. I like it."

"Me too. Okay then, Kaijurangers, let's get our butts to 'school'." Shou said.

"Roger!" The other two said and the three took off running down the hall.

Meanwhile, out in space, an ominous ship closes on Earth. A reptile like creature views the planet through a window.

"We have arrived, your majesty." The creature said to a figure behind it.

"Very good. Begin the operation."

"Yes sire. Readying stages beginning now."

"Heh, the Xilians did a good job softening them up. I would thank them if any were still around. Thanks to them, that little blue ball will soon belong to the Randian Empire! Foreword, everyone! Great riches are ours for the taking!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shou and the gang quickly made their way to the testing area. Inside the room was Mako's mother, Dr. Sanada, waiting for them at her desk.

"Good morning, Mako-chan. Hello, boys." Dr. Sanada greeted them.

"Hey, Dr. Sanada. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Shou asked.

"Some simple blood work. Nothing invasive."

"Not like those tissue samples you took last week." Ryusuke said, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Is that spot still sore, Ryusuke-san?" Doctor Sanada asked.

"No, just the memory's a little harsh. Make's it feel like it's a fresh wound."

"I see. Well, so you know, that wasn't my idea. I've already helped mess you up enough. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Doctor Sanada said, glancing at Mako.

"Don't talk like that, mom. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if you hadn't injected me with Mothra's cells. So I'm part kaiju now and I have super powers because of that, big deal. I'm more than human, so what? The point is you did your job as my mother and saved my life. The point is I'm alive thanks to you. I view this as a blessing. A second chance. I think you should too." Mako said, catching her mother's glance.

"But, if the serum we give you starts to get too weak and we can't strengthen it to keep up then…"

"Then Mako-chan becomes a very pretty kaijin that wouldn't harm a fly. Remember, doc, Mothra's benevolent. A people-loving creature, most of the time. If that influences Mako-chan's possible kaijin form, then you got nothing to worry about. You should be worried about me and Ryusuke-san. We're the ones, at least here in this room, most likely to turn into butt ugly agents of destruction." Shou said.

"I want you to know that if it came to that; I'd do all I could to stop you and round you up for safe keeping, Shou-kun. I wouldn't let them kill you like they'd probably want to. I'd take you somewhere where you wouldn't be a threat to anyone and no one would want you dead. And I'd do all that because I love my friends." Mako said her voice full of heart.

"You're special to us too, Mako-chan." Ryusuke said.

Mako grinned widely at this statement while Doctor Sanada smiled to herself.

"You're lucky to have such good friends, Mako." She said to her daughter.

"Nah, now that I think about it, I wouldn't call them friends. I'd call them my b.f.o.m's."

"What does that stand for?" Ryusuke asked.

Mako smiled from ear to ear as she turned to her friends to answer the question.

"It stands for brothers from other mothers."

"Then you're our s.f.a.m." Shou said jokingly.

"What's that mean?" Mako asked.

"Sister from another mister."

"I'll wear that like a badge of honor, Shou-kun."

Doctor Sanada smiled to herself while watching this display, before saying "Okay, everyone, I really need to get those samples before commander Goto gets impatient while waiting for my report."

"Oh, yeah. Don't want to upset the old battle axe. Let's go guys." Shou said as he sat down to be tested.

Doctor Sanada began the procedure and started drawing Shou's blood.

"Hmm." Shou said.

"What is it, Shou-san?" Doctor Sanada asked.

"I was just wondering why commander Goto is such a stick in the mud. I mean, it seems like he hates everything."

"Commander Goto is a man of many sorrows. I've spoken with him several times and learned of the tragedies in his life. He's had a rough way to go." Doctor Sanada said.

"What's happened to him?" Ryusuke asked.

"Well, the most recent tragedy he's let me know about happened in 2004. It was during the battle of Shanghai. Commander Goto was on the Kakuryu, the ship that fought an Xilian controlled Anguiris."

"And was destroyed by him. Not of the kaiju's own free will, but still." Ryusuke said.

"Yes, we all know it wasn't Anguiris' choice to fight the Kakuryu, and Commander Goto knows that. He doesn't blame Anguiris for what happened. It's just that he was close to a few of the people on the Kakuryu. That, and the fact that the only friend he had on the Kakuryu that survived it's destruction with him, a Miss Haruka Watanabe, took a severe blow to the head when the piece of the ship they were in got blasted away from the ship when it exploded. When they inevitably landed, Goto-san tried to rouse her, but she wouldn't wake up. He took her to get medical attention, but since the doctors were as slammed as they were; all they could barely do was prevent brain swelling. They transferred her to a hospital near here once 'final war' was over. He told me that, while she doesn't seem to have brain damage, she's still in a deep coma. 'She's dead but not quite.' He told me. He still hopes she'll wake up but…"

"Basically, he's alone. The lone, functioning survivor of the Kakuryu." Mako said.

"Yes, basically." Doctor Sanada said. "But that's not the only tragedy. You see, when he was much younger…"

Doctor Sanada got cut off by a sudden beeping noise. She looked to the nearby console. A red light at the bottom of the console's screen was flashing in time with the beep.

"Uh-oh, I've talked too long. Goto-san is getting impatient. Come on, let's hurry up and finish this. "

Once Doctor Sanada was done, she sent the three on their way, but not before giving Mako a quick, motherly kiss on the cheek.

"I think mom layered the lipstick on a bit too thick this morning." Mako said, trying to wipe the obvious, bright red lip print from her cheek.

She eventually wiped it away, but had slight red stain left on her cheek.

"Now you look like you're wearing some, um, what's the called again? Oh, yeah, blush. You look like you're wearing some blush on only one side of your face." Ryusuke said.

"Stuff it, Ryu-kun. Come on, let's go."

As the three teens headed to 'school', the Randians closed in on Earth. As their mother ship closed in, the city of Tokyo started to go dark.

"What the hell? Is this an eclipse?" A young man on the street with his girlfriend said.

The girlfriend looked up to see what was going on.

"'Gulp' I wish it was an eclipse. Look!" She yelled as she pointed to the gigantic ship in the sky.

"Oh, my, God!" the young man yelled.

Just then, the city wide alarm began to blare. In case of yet another invasion, special defense protocols had put into place. The alarm was stage one.

"Attention all citizens. This is not a drill. An alien ship has been sighted over Tokyo. Please return to your homes immediately. The defense force is mobilizing." A lady's voice announced over the every available P.A. system in the city.

People began to panic and ran as though their lives depended on it. Just then, a small ship left the mother ship. It landed in the center of town and a door opened in the side. Several insect drone like beings, each no taller than five foot six, exited first. A few dragged a large machine behind them. Then a large, lizard like creature emerged. He directed a few of the drones on where to place the machine before having them all line up in front of him.

"So, this little backwater place is Earth, huh? And this is the city of Tokyo, where the Xilians lost their war? Heh! Those idiots must've been weaker than I thought if they lost to people from a place like this."

He then notices that members of the defense force pulling up in armored trucks. They jump out of their trucks and quickly take a defensive position, normal and mazer rifles at the ready.

"Alien life forms, identify yourselves! Do you come in peace?" The sergeant of the group yelled.

"Peace? Heh, hardly. My name is Krand. I am a servant and solider of the Great Emperor of the Randian empire. These little fellows are known Mionites. As they are artificial beings, they have no other purpose than to serve me and my allies. You lot will serve a similar purpose soon." The lead alien said.

"What?" The sergeant asked.

"My king has decided that this planet is ripe with resources that we can use and that you do not need. 'As they are one of the most inferior species in the known universe, the humans do not deserve the life they have. Go inform them that they are no longer needed in the universe and that their planet belongs to the great Randian Empire.' Those were my orders from the Emperor. So, let's make this easy, shall we? Lay down your weapons and your deaths will be swift." Krand said.

"Sir!" one of the troops yelled.

"Yes, I believe they've given us reason enough. Everyone, open fire!"

"Now!" Krand commanded the Mionites closest to the machine.

One drone ran over to the machine and punched a large red button. The machine roared to life and made strange noises that sounded like something was charging up for a few seconds. Then it released a huge burst of pale blue energy. The blast radiated throughout the city. It did nothing to anything biological but anything electronic was fried immediately.

"Damn, was that some kind of EMP?!" One of the troops yelled as he shook his now useless mazer rife.

"Probably was. Not to worry though, we've still got good ol' fashioned lead!" Another soldier yelled as he aimed his rifle.

Krand flicked his wrist and the Mionites rushed the soldiers. Despite their unassuming appearance, they proved to be tougher than the soldiers and easily over-whelmed the men. As the Mionites restrained the soldiers, Krand walked over to one of their trucks.

"Hmph, it's crude by our standards but I think we can interface with their communication technology and broadcast our message. You three, bring the communicator over here." Krand commanded three Mionites.

The bug like men disconnected a thick metal box from the side of the EMP machine and brought it over to Krand.

"Gotta love Randian shielding. Not a circuit out of place. Now then." Krand said as he opened the box and removed the machine inside.

Krand carefully hooked up the machine to the trucks communications relay. Once he was sure it was working, it began his broadcast. His machine beamed his image and voice into every television and radio in the city.

"Hello, humans. My name is Krand. I am a representative of the great Randian Empire. My king has decided that you do not deserve this world and that we need the resources this planet has to offer. So, you lot are no longer required to exist in this universe. In short, humans, prepare to die."

Krand smiled to himself as he imagined people panicking in their homes. He then began to speak again.

"To show our power and totally hopeless you lot are, allow me to show you this."

Krand pressed a button and began transmitting images of Randian ships in various locations. Near each ship was one of Earth's Kaiju. Suddenly, a golden colored beam shot out of each ship and struck the monsters. The monster's froze and began to break apart in something that resembled a virtualization scene from the American movie Tron. After a quick minute, all of the kaiju were gone. Then, the images transferred over to images of Godzilla. He was on Monster Island. He was shown firing several beams from his mouth and fighting as hard as he could against the smaller, faster alien ship. Unfortunately, all the king of the monster managed to do was skim the side of the ship with his beam before the ship caught him with the 'virtualization' ray and took him away.

"Do you see that? The strongest creatures on your planet are now our captives. Even the mightiest of them, the great Godzilla, is ours. You humans are hopelessly outmatched. Now then, we require no surrender and we promise your deaths will be swift. But, we are not unreasonable people. We will give you all one hour to say your last goodbyes. I will start for you. Goodbye, humanity."

Back at the base, Commander Goto came over the intercom.

"No time for pleasantries or protocol! Shou-san, Mako-san, Ryusuke-san! Get your butts to the command room, double time!"

"You guys heard the old battle axe. Let's go!" Shou said.

The three took off running. Mako began to wonder about the announcement they had just heard from the aliens.

"What do you think the defense force is going to do about these Randians?" She asked.

"They have to have so kind of plan. They must've planned something since the Xilians attack." Ryusuke said.

"The question is what." Mako said.

"I'm more interested in why, of all things, the commander wanted us to get to the command room. Shouldn't he be summoning the top generals around here or something?" Shou said.

"Maybe it's because of our mutant nature. He wants to keep us out of harm's way." Ryusuke said.

"We'll see when we get there. Let's go!" Mako yelled.

The group ran as fast as they could and soon reached the command room. They found their parents there as well.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Shou asked.

"I heard the commander's announcement. He's never called for any of you like that. I had to know what was going on. Same goes for Doctor Sanada and Kirijo-san." Mrs. Yamaguchi said gesturing back to the doctor and Ryusuke's father.

"Well, none of you parents are going to like this, but, we need your children's' help."

"What!" Mr. Kirijo called out.

"As I'm sure you're all well aware, Earth has been invaded by aliens again. This time, they call themselves the Randians. They obviously have no regard for our lives. Hell, they don't seem to believe that we have the right to exist. So, they plan to kill us all and take Earth's resources for themselves. Now, we have developed experimental technology and vehicles designed specifically for dealing with both kaiju and alien threats since final war. And we have trained several soldiers for a team that would use them. But, we have a problem. I've watched footage from a bank security camera near where the Randians landed. They didn't use that Krand creature to beat the soldiers we sent out; they used their small, grunt like creatures. Those things are probably they weakest members of their 'empire' and they beat our soldiers handily. They alone a clearly stronger than any normal human. Our best trained soldiers might be able to beat the grunts but then they would be wiped out by leader types like Krand. So, we need someone, or rather a group of some ones, are a bit beyond human to deal with this."

"Namely us." Shou said.

"Precisely." Commander Goto said.

"What? You want to send them against those alien monsters? Well, forget about it!" Doctor Sanada said.

"I know your parents instincts are telling you to stop this, but think about this logically. There is no one else we can use."

"What about Ozaki-san?" Mr. Kirijo asked.

"I had thought about Ozaki, since he was one of the few surviving mutants and a 'Kaiser', thus making him immune to m-base based mind control, but I recently found out that, after final war was said and done, Ozaki was examined extensively by military doctors. They found out that Ozaki damaged the part of his brain that controlled the powers he had. They figured it had happened he when used the Gotengo as a medium for transferring the Kaiser power into Godzilla long enough to defeat that new version of Ghidorah. Generating and channeling that huge amount of power damaged his brain. If he were to try to fight extensively with his powers, he would surely die. We might be able to fix the damage in time, but we don't have that luxury right now. And none of the other mutants left are strong enough. I know we wouldn't have to worry about them becoming our enemies again, since we installed devices in their bodies that render them unconscious should they begin to be mind controlled again. The problem now is that, we've done the calculations, and they just don't have the raw power or the numbers to deal with the Randians. So, we turn to those who do have the raw power. Your children possess power that stems from Earth's kaiju. And, at least physically speaking, any kaiju, even a weak one like Ebirah, is stronger than a mutant. That's why we had to have a team of them with advanced weaponry deal with it when it attacked that refinery. In a one on one, Ebirah probably would've slaughtered the mutant. Now, your children possess power from Kaiju much stronger than Ebirah could ever hope to be. I believe their unique mutations and powers, combined with our technology and vehicles could be the edge we need this time around."

"But what if we refuse to let them do this?" Mrs. Yamaguchi asked.

"In the end, it's their decision and I don't think any of us here are strong enough to stop them no matter what the decided. So, kids, what do you have to say?"

Shou looked back at his friends. They all locked eyes for a moment before nodding to each other. Shou faced the parents and spoke for the group.

"Listen, mom, Doctor Sanada, Kirijo-san, we appreciate you guys being protective of us and al but, we've talked about our situation in private. The three of us, along with Ando-san and Kurumu-chan, agree that we all know that we may still turn into kaijin despite what you do to help with that formula. So, we agreed that we want to do something with the human lives we have while we still have them. Something important. I can't think of anything more important than saving the world."

"Shou…" Mrs. Yamaguchi muttered.

Shou then turned to Commander Goto with a huge, confident grin on his face.

"So, you want a group of super soldiers? Well, we're your crew."

"Shou!" Mrs. Yamaguchi called.

"I'm afraid their minds are made up. And as I said, none of us are strong enough to stop them. So, without further delay, here. Put these on." Commander Goto said as he tossed small devices from his desk to the three.

"What the heck are these?" Ryusuke asked, examining the watch like device.

"They're simply called the booster system. They are the activation and manipulation units for these." Commander Goto said while holding up a cassette tape sized cartridge.

"These are called cells. Inside each of them are millions of nanites."

"Nanites? As in, nanotechnology?" Mako asked.

"Yes, these are the most perfected rendition of nanotechnology that we have. The boosters will activate these and release them onto your bodies. They will then solidify into a suit that will enhance your abilities and provide defense against enemy attacks. You'll also be able to draw on all available energy to initiate special attacks. So, are you in completely? There's no turning back you know."

Shou strapped the booster to his wrist.

"Give me the cell that goes to this thing."

Commander Goto threw the cell to Shou. Shou caught it in midair and then pressed a button to open the slot the cell went into in the booster. Shou stalled for a moment after this.

"You know what these things remind me of, right guys?" Shou asked his friends.

"Yeah, we know. Commander, give us our cells." Mako said.

Commander threw the cells to Mako and Ryusuke. They, in turn, followed Shou's lead. They also stalled before inserting the cells.

"We need a special call for when we do this." Mako said.

"I've already got it figured out. Let's do this!" Shou said.

The others nodded and readied themselves.

"G-cell, load!" Shou called as he slammed the cell into the booster.

"M-cell, load!" Mako yelled.

"R-cell, load!" Ryusuke called.

The three shoved the cells into their boosters and then placed their hands on the back of the slot. Mako and Ryusuke waited for Shou.

"Kaiju booster! Boost on!" Shou yelled as he shoved the slot, with the cell, into the booster.

"Kaiju booster! Boost on!" Mako and Ryusuke yelled as they followed Shou's lead.

The booster systems roared to life as a swirl of red, blue and yellow lights swirled out them from vents on the sides of the boosters and formed around Shou, Ryusuke and Mako respectively. A red suit, that resembled a gekiranger suit, formed around Shou. It was mostly red with jagged black highlights that resembled Godzilla's dorsal fins. The helmet resembled Godzilla's face with the jet black visor surrounded by fang like spikes. Ryusuke wore a similar suit but instead of the dorsal fin designs he had ridge designs that resembled the ridges on Rodan's stomach. His helmet also looked like Rodan's face, with the beak encompassing the visor. Finally, Mako's yellow suit had wavy designs on it that looked like the wavy rainbow patterns on Mothra's wings. Her helmet also resembled Mothra's face, with the visor shaping to look more like bug eyes and some antenna like markings appearing in the center of the forehead. Once the transformation completed, the three looked at themselves and each other.

"Wow! We, look, Awesome!" Mako yelled.

"We look just like a real super sentai." Ryusuke said.

"Yeah, sweet. And to top it off, these suits are super comfortable even though they're really made of metal." Shou said.

"Alright, you three. Head for the dock. I've got transportation ready for you." Commander Goto said.

The three saluted and ran out of the room.

"Are you sure about this, commander?" Doctor Sanada asked.

"I'm positive that they can handle this. I may be harsh on them at times but I do have faith in them. There's something about them that makes me believe in them. You all should do the same. You're their parents after all."

The three soon reached the dock and found a three, color coated motorcycles waiting for them. Each was designed around their respective monster, in similar patterns to their suits.

"Man, the commander must've been thinking about tapping us for this for a long time if he got all of this ready." Ryusuke said.

"Yeah, remind me to swallow my pride and actually thank him later. Now come on! Let's ride!" Shou yelled.

They discovered that the bikes were designed to kick to life when their boosters got within close proximity to them. They hopped onto the bikes and sped off. They arrived at the scene of Krand's invasion twenty minutes later. They found that Krand had lied about giving the populace one hour to say their goodbyes and had begun ripping people from their homes with the help of the Mionites. The three rushed in and began free the captured humans and knocking the Mionites around with powerful kicks and punches. Soon, Krand called for the Mionites to form up in front of him. He stared hatefully at the young warriors.

"Who or what are you?" Krand asked.

"Say something!" Commander Goto's voice sounded off in their helmets.

"Time for the roll call." Shou said.

"Start us off, brave leader-san." Mako said.

Shou nodded and then cracked his knuckles. He then punched the ground hard, leaving a small crater in it.

"Unstoppable strength! KaijuRed!"

Ryusuke went next. He used his speed to shift about rapidly, creating a blue blur. When he stopped, he pointed towards his enemies.

"Blinding speed! KaijuBlue!"

Mako finished the roll call by jumping gracefully into the air and spinning like a super powered ballerina. She land on the ground in poised crouching position with on hand held up to wear her ear would be, simulating her listening to the 'voice' of the Earth.

"Mystical grace! KaijuYellow!"

Shou then took three steps foreward.

"We wield the power of our planets mightiest creatures. We are the chosen protectors of Earth! We are the Kaibutsu Sentai!"

"Kaijuranger!" They shouted together.

"And you, my alien friend, are history!" Shou called.

"Alright, it's hero time! Attack!" Mako yelled.

"Hmph! Well, this should be interesting." Krand said. "Mionites, destroy these multicolored fools."


	3. Chapter 3

With a flurry of kicks and punches, the Kaijurangers began striking down the Mionites.

"Man this is awesome!" Shou yelled as he punched the lights out of another Mionites eyes.

"One problem though. These little buggers are tougher than they look and aren't staying down." Ryusuke said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm using super strength and everything, and these ugly suckers still keep getting back up!" Shou said.

"How do we take them down permanently?" Mako asked as she flipped over a mionite.

"You can't, simple as that. The Mionites are engineered to be able to withstand massive damage before expiring. You'd be at this all day before you'd take this small group down!" Krand laughed as he watched the spectacle.

"Think he's kidding?" Mako asked as she kicked a mionite away from Shou.

"From the looks of things, I don't think he is."

"Guys, I just remembered something." Ryusuke said as he rejoined the group.

"What?" Mako asked.

"I feel so 'un-sentai' for forgetting this so fast but, remember what Commander Goto said? We can use the booster systems to unleash special attacks. I think if we did that to charge up our attacks, we could wipe the floor with these guys."

"Let's do it." Shou said as he pressed the button he thought he would activate the feature on the system.

"Boost up!" the system announced and the spike patterns on Shou's suit began to glow red at the edges, similar to when Godzilla charged up his breathe attack.

"Cool. Alright, Shou-san, let's see what this does." Ryusuke said.

"Got it!"

Shou charged a small pack of three Mionites. He then did a wide round house kick to all three of their faces and then finished them with a powerful gut punch that lifted each of them into the air. As they came back down to the ground, red energy sparked off their bodies. They exploded as they tried to get back up.

"Whoa!" Shou yelled.

"Excellent. You've figured out the mazer boost system." Commander Goto said in their helmets.

"Mazer boost?" Shou asked.

"It amplifies your attacks with the combined mazer energy that each of your nanite sets are able to generate. When you hit something with that active, it's like shooting them with mazer rifles. And each set's mazer boost is different. Yours, Shou-san, is designed to deliver massive damage with a single strike, since that plays to your strengths. Ryusuke-san, yours builds up the damage over the course several, usually about five from what we've seen in tests, rapid strikes."

"And that plays to my abilities."

"Precisely. Finally, Mako-san, yours plays to your agility and grace. Yours builds up damage the slowest at eight strikes to destroy a target, but it allows you to transfer the energy through simple touch."

"So, I could grab ahold of an enemy's shoulders and use them to flip over the guy, and that would count as one of my strikes?" Mako asked.

"It would count as two, actually. Each of your hands and feet, and this counts for all of you, count as separate strikes as far as the system is concerned."

"So, if I did a drop kick with both feet, it'd count as two strikes?" Ryusuke asked.

"Exactly."

"Awesome." Ryusuke said with a smirk under his helmet.

"Hey, commander. Were you planning on using us for this for a long time? This all seems to have been planned way out." Shou said.

"I'll explain all of that later. Right now, Mako-san, Ryusuke-san. Activate your mazer boosts and help Shou-san. And be quick once they're active. You get a three minute burst per activation."

"Got it." Mako and Ryusuke said as the activated their boosts.

"Boost up!" the systems called out and Ryusuke's ridge patterns and Mako's wave patterns began to glow blue and yellow respectively.

"Alright, let's go!" Shou yelled.

The three then proceeded to plow through the remaining Mionites. As the creatures exploded in a huge explosion behind the three, Krand began a sarcastic clap.

"Congratulations. You managed to defeat our basic foot soldiers. But, I am a completely different story!"

Krand threw his arms and reveal cruel looking blades built into his arms. The flipped out and stuck out a good foot and a half from the base of his wrists.

"Oh, those look…damaging." Mako said.

"Not to worry, Mako-san. Go to the backs of your bikes." Commander Goto said.

The three ran back to their bikes.

"Now what?" Shou asked.

"Place the hand of the arm that your booster system is on onto the center of the back of bike."

"Hey, Commander, we're calling them the kaiju boosters, so get in line. Anyway, let's do as he says guys."

They placed their hands onto the backs of their bikes and the kaiju boosters reacted to the touch. Suddenly, hidden panels on the backs of the bikes opened up and revealed equally hidden weapons.

"Whoa!" Shou said as he withdrew a short sword.

With a flick of his wrist, the blade fully extended into a wickedly sharp two feet long sword. Ryusuke then withdrew a staff type weapon from his bike, which looked bent in half. When he unfolded it, it was good four feet long and three sharp prongs extended from each end.

"Wicked." Ryusuke said as he looked over the weapon.

Finally, Mako retrieved a pair of daggers with serrated edges and large hand guards. Each weapon was colored to match their suits at the guard for Shou and Mako and in the middle of the shaft for Ryusuke.

"These are the only things we didn't base around your powers. We just picked what we thought you'd fight best with." Commander Goto said.

"Okay, that further proves you've been planning this for a while. But, I do have to say, this feels pretty darn right." Shou said, swinging the sword around.

Just then, they heard a beeping sound coming from their kaiju boosters.

"Boost down! Recharge!" each system called out.

"Oh man, our mazer boosts wore off. Man, we gotta get it together if we wanna look like a real sentai." Ryusuke said.

"It's okay, Ryusuke-san. We still look like a real sentai, we're just obviously rookies. And hey, even the best of the sentai had their baby step slash learning stages in the early episodes. Not everything worked like it was supposed to right off the bat. Take Jan from Gekiranger for example. Guy couldn't even transform the first time he tried. He had to learn how to do it right before it would work. Same with us." Shou said.

"Your right, Shou-san. Okay, commander, what do we do now?"

"Fight with the weapons you've got until the mazer boosts recharge. That should take about three minutes. Once they recharge, activate them immediately and they'll respond to the weapons, transferring their charge into them for an attack called 'final boost up'."

"Understood. Let's go guys!" Shou cried and lead the three into battle against Krand.

The Kaijurangers slashed and stabbed at Krand, while doing all in their power to dodge his attacks. Ryusuke and Mako took shots to the shoulders and sparks flew from their suits.

"Ah! Man that hurts a lot more than it looks on TV!" Mako yelled, grabbing her left shoulder.

Shou's knuckles clenched.

"You hurt my friends! You're going down!"

Shou charged full of rage. He stabbed Krand in the stomach at full strength, before leaping up and kicking the invader square in the chin. He then tackled Krand to the ground and began to slash at his face while he had him pinned.

"Get off of me!" Krand cried as he struck Shou square in the chest and sent him flying.

"Shou!" Mako and Ryusuke yelled and ran to their fallen friend.

"I'm okay." Shou said as he sat up.

"Shou, if you're gonna be the leader, you can't fly off the handle every time one of us gets hurt. I know you care about us like family, but you still gotta think." Ryusuke said.

"Yeah, I got it. We've got a lot to learn to make this work. But look at his face, I left some lasting damage."

The two looked to see what Shou was talking about. Orange tinted blood was leaking from a large cut on Krand's face.

"That proves it. These guys are strong, no doubt, but they aren't invincible. We might not be able to kill him like this but we can wear him down until the boosts come back. So, let's keep at it! Attack!"

The three continued to hack and slash at Krand, throwing any sense of style to the wind momentarily. They didn't need it to be flashy; they just needed it to hurt. Finally, Shou managed to strike the muscle in Krand's left wrist that held the blade out. He cut it deeply and, as the orange blood seeped out, the blade fell limp.

"Agh! You bastard! I'll kill you!" the alien invader roared.

"We don't think so!" Ryusuke shouted as he and Mako blocked Krand's attack.

As they forced Krand away, the boosters lit up.

"Recharged! Booster ready!" the systems announced.

"Okay, now, let's finish it!" Shou yelled.

"Final boost up!" all three systems announced as they were activated.

True to commander Goto's words, the charge of the mazer boost passed through to the weapons and they began to glow the appropriate colors. Then the Kaijurangers dashed forward and struck Krand in sequence. Mako went first by jumping into the air and then coming down with a strong slice, before finishing her attack with a graceful, uppercut like second slash. As Mako cleared out, Ryusuke ran in, He spun his spear rapidly, striking Krand in the face multiple times, before an unleashing a furious barrage of super speed fueled stabs to the stomach as a finish. Finally, Shou cut the invader down with strong slashes. The first he delivered straight down vertically; the second one was horizontal across the belly; and the last was a diagonal slash that went from Krand's bottom right rib area to his left shoulder. The combined energy of the mazer boosts overloaded Krand's body.

"Impossible! I cannot be defeated by lowly humans!" he yelled just before he blew up.

"It seems that you can. Alright, mission complete, guys." Shou said.

"Not quite." Commander Goto said. "You still have to take out the main ship."

Mako looked up at the massive ship.

"How do we fight that?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few giant vehicles or mechs lying around, would you commander?" Shou asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There are three on their way to you right now with your names on them. I sent them out as soon as you left."

"Okay, no more 'I'll tell you when you get back'. How long have you been planning this? We've only been the way we are for a year and you've had giant mechs made?" Shou asked.

"Actually, these were in development when the Xilians attacked. They weren't finished yet then, so we couldn't use them against the Xilians. Frankly, it's a miracle we managed to hide them and few more from those bastards. Thank God for underground bunkers is all I can say. Now, pay attention, they'll be in a second."

Just then, the three heard loud motorized sounds behind them. They turned around to see three giant vehicles. One was a blue jet, sleek and covered with the same ridge patterns as Ryusuke's suit. It had several missile pods attached to its wings, as well as large Gatling guns. The yellow vehicle was a huge, four wing VTOL helicopter. It had many wave patterns on it, like Mako's suit, and three strange disc like objects were built into the front. Two of these fired a lightning like attack and one fired a triangular mazer beam, similar to Mothra's head beam. These two mechs were sitting on top of the red mech. It was a huge tank. It over all size and shape, it was very similar to Gogo dump from Boukenger. But, where Gogo dump had large tires, this construction had huge, all terrain treads. The 'buckets' in the back of dump where replaced by huge mazer cannons. A set of large mechanical hinges connected to its sides for reasons unknown at the time. Naturally, it had large dorsal fin patterns on it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you're worried about your bikes, don't. Trust me, they're theft proof. Now go!" Commander Goto yelled.

"Right, time to put the super in super sentai! Let's go!" Shou yelled.

The three ran and boarded the red tank. They found two elevators marked with a blue number two and a yellow number three just inside the entrance to the tank. Figuring it would take them up to their vehicles, Ryusuke and Mako entered their respective elevators while Shou headed to the cockpit of his vehicle. Once they were all at the cockpit entrances, they realized that each cockpit looked like an empty room.

"Uh, commander?" Shou asked.

"That is the cockpit, Shou. It's made to respond to your 'kaiju booster' just like the bike. Once you're inside, the booster will basically turn you into the control console."

"But how do we control forward movement?" Shou asked.

"How else? By moving forward. And firing weapons is as easy as throwing a punch."

"That's gonna be tricky for those us in flying mechs." Mako said.

"You've been training for this for a year. Didn't you ever wonder why I had you play those motion controlled flight simulators?"

"You sneaky thing!" Shou said.

"Just go!"

"Fine! Gojistriker! Start up!" Shou called as he entered the cockpit.

Ryusuke and Mako decided to name their mechs as they entered their cockpits.

"Rodablitzer! Start up!" Ryusuke called.

"Mosulifter! Start up!" Mako yelled.

As they entered the cockpits, each room lit up in their respective colors. As soon as they got their bearings, the three began the attack. Mako and Ryusuke took off in Mosulifter and Rodablitzer. The flew as fast as they could and began launching mazers, bullets and missiles at the mother ship. In retaliation, the Randians launched more minor ships like the one Krand had come down. Mako and Ryusuke kept as many ships as they could from reaching the ground, but a decent amount still did so. Shou began firing off blasts from the mazer cannons.

"Man these buggers are fast! Now I know how Godzilla felt before he got captured!" Shou yelled.

"Hang on, Shou-kun!" Mako called.

"We're coming, Shou-san!" Ryusuke yelled.

The two flying mechs screamed in and began blasting away ships. But there were still too many to take down quickly and Ryusuke's Rodablitzer was running out of missiles and bullets.

"Man, we need to take them all down, now!" Ryusuke shouted.

"Shou, listen! Activate the mazer boost. It'll activate the finisher mode for 'gojistriker'." Goto yelled.

"What'll that do?"

"Just watch and see."

"Okay then."

"Boost up! Finish mode!"

Suddenly the hinges began to raise the front half of the tank up. As it rose up, it revealed a gigantic mazer cannon. As soon as everything was in position, the giant cannon charged up.

"Whoa! Here we go! Okay, um…oh, I got it! Grand Goji Buster, fire!"

The cannon fired a huge mazer blast, comparable to Godzilla's super charged breathe beam in size and strength. The blast tore through the waves of ships as it rotated to hit everything. When it finished, nothing was left in the sky but the mother ship.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Mako yelled.

"Bet we got the Randians shaking in their boots after that." Ryusuke said.

On the mother ship, the emperor was fuming.

"Launch a kinetdroid! Now!"

"Sire, we only brought a few of those. We didn't think we'd need them so we only have a few." A servant nearby responded.

"I don't care! I want those things destroyed now! Launch one now!"

"Yes sir!"

The servant pressed the button and huge, humanoid mech launched from the side, it had demonic looking wings on its back and had a slightly bestial face on a humanoid head. It colored in onyx black primarily, with blood red highlights on the arms and legs. It touched down in front of the three mechs.

"Crap! It's a boss and I'm out of ammo!" Ryusuke said.

"My weapons are overheating; I have to let them cool off." Mako said.

"And my mazer boost is recharging and I'm not sure the regular cannons will do enough damage. What do we do now?" Shou asked.

"You call yourselves a sentai? I don't even watch the shows and I know that when you have three giant mechs and your part of a super sentai, you can only do one thing when fighting a monster." Goto said.

"You mean these things combine?" Mako asked.

"That's right. Press the yellow buttons on your boosters and hang on."

" Let's do it then. Start! Kaibutsu gattai!" Shou yelled.

All three pressed the buttons and the changes began. Shou's tank returned to its original configuration before the hinges pulled the back half of the tank down until it sat under the top. The back half then split to reveal built in humanoid legs. As the mech stood up, powerful looking arms came out of the back of the front half and rotated into position on the sides. Then, a head rose out of top of the tank and the cannons pulled up to and then hung from the new waist area of the mech. The face was surrounded by fang like spikes and had a fierce look to it.

"Oh finally! My dream comes true! This is the gojistriker I saw in my dream! I'll call it Gojistriker fighter mode!"

"We're not done yet, Shou-kun! Here we come!" Mako yelled.

Her helicopter mech split down the middle. Each half took two wings with it and the cockpit area detached completely. It formed into a new head unit with a king like face and what looked like a small crown around the head. The other halves formed arms and the wings folded into the side of the arms at the elbow and shoulder area. Meanwhile, Ryusuke's jet pulled open in the back to reveal ports big enough for gojistriker's feet to go into. The wings pulled away to reveal that they were a sword for the combine mode. The wings folded together to form the guard and the blade and handle slide out. The fuselage and tail of the jet then formed into what could be described as giant boots. Then it was time for the final combination. Gojistriker leaped up and its arms retracted slightly to reveal connection points. The arms formed from Mosulifter attached to these points like giant gauntlets. The boots from Rodablitzer then slid into the feet of Gojistriker and connected. Then the center of the chest of Gojistriker flipped around to reveal a large, golden symbol. It looked like monstrous creature flying at something it was going to attack. It had features from each monster the Kaijurangers were connected to. It had a head the overall size and shape of Godzilla's, with spikes that resembled Mothra's mouth on the sides of the mouth and obviously Rodan's wings in the back. Finally, the new head slid over top of Gojistriker's like a helmet and the combination was finished. The three Kaiju rangers were transported to a new silver colored cockpit big enough for all of them and a few more people that was somewhere near the center of the chest. Shou punched his left hand with his right fist and let his chest swell with pride.

"Kaibutsu Gattai! Kaijuoh!" He yelled as he named the new combined mech.

"This is awesome!" Mako said.

"They really combined! Amazing!"

"This whole thing was meant to confuse alien invaders with the combination process and then strike with tremendous power. And that's exactly what you're going to do. Now, take your sword and strike that overgrown piece scrap down!" Commander Goto yelled.

"With pleasure!" Shou said.

The Kaijurangers reached up, which caused Kaijuoh to reach up. It caught the sword as it fell from midair. They then rushed the enemy mech. The radian's machine managed to get its shots in but Kaijuoh did far more damage with its sword. Then Shou thought about the cannons on the hips. He told the others to follow his lead and they all reached for the cannons. They found that huge triggers had folded out during the transformation process. They stuck the sword in the ground and then aimed the cannons and fired by acting like they were pulling the triggers on some guns. The cannons fired repeatedly and damaged the enemy further. When they were sure it couldn't take anymore, they grabbed the sword again.

"I'd say it's had its fill. Suggestions, Commander?" Mako asked.

"Press your mazer boost buttons one more time for your combined mechs final attack."

Shou check his booster.

"Good, it recharged. Alright, let's go finish it!"

The three pressed the buttons and heard the systems announce 'greater boost up!' They then saw light green mazer energy charging into the blade. When it was fully charged, it glowed a bright green. Then the wings from Mosulifter opened up and began to spin rapidly. The thrusters Gojistriker had on its back to aide in jumping also began to fire at full power. All of this worked together to get enough lift to pull Kaijuoh into the air. When it got into the air, everything rotated to produce forward movement. Kaijuoh rocketed towards the enemy mech. Once it got within striking distance, the rangers raised the sword up high and Shou named the attack.

"Critical mazer slash!"

The blade cleaved through the enemy robot and it exploded violently. The rangers then turned their attention to the mother ship. They grabbed the cannons and began to fire. They managed to damage the ship fairly well before the emperor decided to make a tactical retreat.

"This is not the end. We will retreat to form a new plan. Enjoy your short reprieve, pitiful humans." The emperor said as the mother ship retreated into space.

"Can we reach them up there?" Shou asked.

"No. Your flight system doesn't have that kind of power. Return to base for now. Good job everyone." Commander Goto said.

"Alright then, mission complete for real. Kaibutsu sentai, victory is ours. Let's go home."


End file.
